


Entwined in finding you someday

by samvelg



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Angel Wings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blasphemy, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Divinity Kink, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Halo Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misuse of Biblical Quotes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Song of Solomon is some raunchy stuff y'all, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Teratophilia, This is the second ever smut fic I've ever posted, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Xenophilia, bottom Crowley, snake bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvelg/pseuds/samvelg
Summary: Crowley should know better by now than to inadvertently issue Aziraphale with a challenge, because the creativity of a pervy hedonist who has had literal millennia to daydream about what he'd like to do to his beloved in all of his forms and configurations is soundly not to be underestimated.Or, the fic in which snake bondage happens.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 306
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads, Ixnael’s Recommendations, MFU Palentine's Day Exchange





	Entwined in finding you someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeanieNitro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanieNitro/gifts).



> Written for JeanieNitro as part of the MFU Palentine's Day Exchange, and I'm so sorry it's a few hours late sweetie but I hope it was worth the wait! I had so much fun with this, and I hope you are satisfied with my answer to your very important question regarding the logistics of snake bondage because I had to draw actual diagrams and everything to figure out how this would work and I'm feeling quite pleased with the final result.
> 
> To anyone not Jeanie or from the MFU Discord Server, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF SOMEONE READ THE TAGS. I have written the words hemipenes and hemipenis more in this fic than I possibly have in my entire life to date, so you have been warned.

“Hold still Crowley.” Said Aziraphale as he finished up the last set of knots behind him. “You don’t want me to have to start all over again do you?”

Crowley whimpered, shaking with the effort it took to not move.

With a last knot tied off and a tug on the soft red rope, Aziraphale took a step back from the end of the bed, hands on his hips as he surveyed the results of his hard work with no small amount of smug satisfaction. “Well then, I do believe that will do nicely. What do you think Crowley?”

He didn’t say anything. To be honest he couldn’t have even if he could muster up the energy to do so considering Aziraphale had somehow managed to miracle a gag which worked on him at the moment, but as he watched the way Aziraphale’s heated eyes dragged over him with all the weight his hands had just moments ago, maybe an actual answer wasn’t all that necessary.

“Now are you ready to continue?” Aziraphale asked, snapping his fingers and removing the gag which had been keeping Crowley quiet while the angel had worked on his latest masterpiece of shibari. “And I do hope the ropes are comfortable, they should be tight but not actually pinch anything or rub against your scales the wrong way.”

Crowley hummed, slowly flexing all his muscles to test the give of the rope and relishing the feeling of firm constriction pressing against his scales. He’d lost track of time as Aziraphale had slowly begun the process of suspending a twenty-something foot demonic serpent between the posts at the end of his antique four poster which must surely predate the Globe Theatre, but considering that the last time he'd gotten a good look at Aziraphale he's been wearing rather a lot more than just trousers and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone it must have been a while. 

Aziraphale raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “I would like you to use your words please Crowley.”

“S’nice angel.” He drawled, dragging himself into a state of coherence sufficient for talking. “All snug and lovely, I think you’ve outdone yourself this time.”

The angel looked pleased as punch. “Oh thank you, I’m so glad you’re enjoying the experience. We’ve not done any shibari quite like this before it's true, but I did so hope you would enjoy it as much I have. Now, are you ready to continue?”

“To be fair, I don’t think _anyone_ has done any shibari like this before.” Now normally snakes probably couldn’t grin or wink at kinky angels, but Crowley had never been a normal snake and didn’t let anything as boring as the limits of standard biology stop him. “Please feel free to continue with the weird sex games at any point angel, you know I’m up for it.”

Aziraphale was so close to stamping his foot and it was hilarious, even if Crowley knew he’d no doubt be paying for the sass in the incredibly near future. “This isn’t just a weird sex game Crowley, it’s _art._ ”

Crowley would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t a bit busy enjoying the anticipation pooling in his belly, but for once Aziraphale wasn’t just being a diva. Not only had he been strung up with what must be several dozens of metres of the most gorgeous silky rope he’d ever felt, he had been strung up in the exact shape of _his own fucking snake tattoo._

Well, almost. Unlike all the other parts of his body the largest loop of sleek coils was wrapped around the left post of the bed without any rope to secure it, as was the end of his tail which curled around the top of the frame, and Aziraphale had made it very clear as he’d tied him up that it was going to be Crowley’s job to make sure they didn’t move no matter what. There had been no mention of what exactly would happen if he failed, but that was probably worse for a chronic over-thinker like Crowley (as Aziraphale knew full well) and the muscles in that big loop tightened in anticipation. 

“You’ve really done so well Crowley, being so patient and good for me.” Aziraphale stroked the glossy red scales on his belly, taking his time and idly tracing some of the meticulously knotted rope patterns which were holding him up so carefully, and it was all of it so so indulgent and sensual he could purr. 

Even after this long being the sole object of Aziraphale’s attention was intoxicating, and Crowley was quickly back to floating far above the earth in the endless expanse of deep space behind his eyes. Long ago he’d been up there - back in that time before Time which was both forever and the blink of an eye - as he helped to build the scaffolding of the universe, and coasted along the endless currents of stellar winds as he marvelled at the fiery beauty of the stars. He’d cradled their newborn hearts in his hands and dipped the tips of his wings into the surfaces of their fully grown selves just to see what it felt like, and no matter what had come after he’d never stopped feeling drawn to them no matter how much it singed his feathers.

“I don’t tell you enough how much I appreciate everything you do for me Crowley, how kind it is for you to always indulge my whims and flights of fancy. You’ve always been the only person I can trust to really know me, to see me for who I am and still love me _because_ of it not in spite of it. I’m going to take such good care of you my beautiful darling boy, just you wait and see.”

Aziraphale’s love often felt like that, the soul-deep awe of being so close to something so powerful and beautiful, but it was less like raw starfire and more like basking in the midday sun. All that power and fury not exactly dulled or muted but _softened,_ transmuted by time and experience into something gentle enough to be able to nurture as much as it burned. 

“No matter all the joys and wonders I have experienced here on Earth, I have yet to find anything in Creation more perfect than you Crowley. I daresay you were already the finest thing ever wrought by Her hand, but the person you are today, at this exact moment? You have made yourself anew by your own actions and choices into something so incredibly unique and so breathtakingly exquisite. I can never forget how you fought so hard to be free to become the best version of yourself you possibly could, and I am constantly in awe of you for it.”

“Fuck.” He whined, the praise feeling like he was being drowned in gold. “ _Angel._ ”

Aziraphale smiled gently at him and kissed his forehead. “You’re doing so well my love, I’m so proud of you.”

That was another thing which often happened when they had their scenes. After their relationship had evolved into something more physical, it hadn’t taken long for Aziraphale to quickly work out that when Crowley was pliant like this he wasn’t nearly as quick to get defensive against his compliments. Always one to ruthlessly pursue an advantage to get his way, he now apparently took great pleasure in using these soft moments when Crowley wouldn’t (couldn't) fight back to lavish him with all the lovely words the demon couldn’t usually bring himself to admit that he needed to hear so desperately. Normally Crowley would justify this as an excellent exercise in crafty demonic subterfuge and call it a day, but the fact remained that now the two were so heavily linked in his brain that he couldn’t separate them. On more than one occasion some offhand praise while in public had been enough to get him red in the face and _wanting_ , so maybe Aziraphale had really won that war in the end.

As Aziraphale stared at him like the secrets of the universe were hidden somewhere inside him, more and more of his bright blue eyes were blinking open, the air shimmering with the radiant vibrations of angelic glory until even his halo manifested. It was so beautiful it hurt Crowley to look at, literally. The soft blades of light emanating from the gilded circle of divinity and Enochian runes pulsed gently, but Crowley could feel every single one spearing into him through the insulating layers of his scales and bones and then kept on going, until even his true form was drowning in the heat and holiness of an angel’s love.

All those blue eyes stared at him, unblinking and utterly in love. “Let me see yours darling.”

“What?” He mumbled, not able to tear himself away from the brief glimpses of forever peeking out of Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Your halo Crowley.” He said, eyes narrowing when he wasn't obeyed right away. “I would like to see it.”

He shook his head to clear it. “But--”

Aziraphale pursed his lips. “No buts. It is as beautiful as the rest of you and I want to see it. _Now._ ”

Even when they were like this it’s so rare for Aziraphale to be harsh, much preferring to talk Crowley into doing what he wanted with gentle requests and liberal use of praise. But the one area where you could always find the steel in him usually hidden away was when he knew Crowley was feeling ashamed or insecure about who he was, about _what_ he was. And as far as Aziraphale was concerned, this is apparently a cardinal sin on a similar level as people who talk at the theatre, and he wouldn’t stand for it.

Crowley shuddered, knowing that Aziraphale had already seen this part of him before and so much more besides, and that sooner or later he would end up doing just as he’d been asked so he might as well get it over with.

A far cry from the perfect circle of shimmering gold and light which belonged to an angel, a demon’s halo was the fractured remains of what had once been. The top third of the halo was broken off in jagged pieces, the source of all the iconography which depicted demons as horned monsters. When an angel Fell, the formerly Enochian runes which once spelt out their name, choir, and their domain were twisted, burned away in hellfire until only the blackened shell remained, devoid of Her Light. It was unmistakable proof of his sins, his failings, that once he’d been so lacking that he’d been _unmade_ by a being allegedly made of eternal love and hope. Conversely, it was also a symbol of his independence and the free will which hadn't been God-given but taken regardless because he refused to accept anything less.

So needless to say, Crowley’s relationship with his halo was complicated. Aziraphale loved it though, loved to trace the cracks where he could still see flashes of gold when the light hit it just right, and although he didn’t ask it of Crowley often when he does he meant it. So he swallowed down his instinctual refusal, and allowed his halo to manifest.

Aziraphale sighed happily as it appeared, the vicious black crescent riddled with cracks and imperfections but which nonetheless pulsed with the deep glow of embers hidden down in the core like a log left in the fireplace overnight but still not burnt down to ashes just yet. _“Thou art all fair, my love; there is no spot in thee."_

Jolted out of his thoughts, Crowley’s head jerked up to stare at the angel incredulously. “Are you, are you seriously _reciting the Song of Solomon_ while you have kinky sex with your demonic spouse?”

“What better time to recite it my love?” He asked with a soft huff of laughter, and pressed his hands together as if in prayer. “Do you remember this part as well? _As the apple tree among the trees of the wood, so is my beloved among the sons. I sat down under his shadow with great delight, and his fruit was sweet to my taste. He brought me to the banqueting house, and his banner over me was love_.”

“Oh _fuck._ ” Well bless it if Aziraphale’s predilection for casual blasphemy in the bedroom hadn’t been one hell of a shock, and one which even now he still wasn’t used to. In hindsight he wasn’t actually sure why he was so surprised all things considered - the angel collected misprinted bibles for Someone's sake - but the fact remained that it was still so wicked and so bloody _naughty_ that it never failed to make him hot under the collar.

Aziraphale of course knew just how much it affected him, and smirked at him in a decidedly un-angelic way. _“Let us get up early to the vineyards; let us see if the vine flourish, whether the tender grape appear, and the pomegranates bud forth: there will I give thee my loves.”_

It was official, he was about to vibrate out of his skin if Aziraphale didn’t bloody touch him already. “Please angel, please, I need--” 

Aziraphale held his head gently in his beautiful soft hands and nuzzled Crowley’s snoot with his nose, the comforting warmth of him feeling especially delicious against the heat pits near his mouth as it sank deep into Crowley’s bones. “I know exactly what you need, and by the time I am through you will have all of it, I promise, but you need to be patient. Can you do that for me?”

Crowley resisted the urge to scoff. He’d stood against Heaven, Hell and even the Morningstar himself for Aziraphale, this wasn’t going to be the thing which defeated him. And then Aziraphale - the utter bastard - licked his way up Crowley’s vent with the flat of his tongue, and all of his mental fortitude was thoroughly obliterated by the overwhelming reality of an angel face-deep in his cloaca. _“Oh great blessed fuck!”_

Aziraphale hummed, and Crowley could feel him smile against his sensitive belly scales before bringing the hand not tangled into the knotted rope securing his midsection up to hold Crowley’s tail in place so he could move on from teasing licks to full on tongue-fucking him until all of his ability for asking anything vanished. Which had probably been the plan all along to be honest.

It was so tempting to just let go and melt into the sensations overwhelming him, the firm but gentle constriction of the ropes around his coils, the electric thrum of Aziraphale’s divinity searing into him while he feasted on him like he was an especially decadent dessert. But since the ethereal bastard had arranged him in such a way that not quite all of his weight was held in place by the ropes alone he still had to work to hold himself very carefully to maintain the position which Aziraphale wanted. 

It was all his own fault too was the thing, he thought hysterically as Aziraphale started to get his fingers involved in the proceedings, which Crowley honestly couldn’t decide if it made it better or worse. He’d mentioned in passing a few weeks ago over dinner how he’d be curious to see if it was possible for him to be tied up in his snake form like he sometimes was in his human one, but mused that it seemed like it would be a pointless kind of undertaking considering that as a snake he was already more of less rope himself. Aziraphale had hummed thoughtfully and returned to his sashimi, but apparently he’d taken the question onboard because here they were, with Crowley half tied to the bedposts and half looped around them and expected to just _hold still_. It was impossible and infuriating and Crowley was _so turned on_ that he could feel his vent dripping lewdly as the teasing swipes of Aziraphale’s tongue coaxed his hemipenes into fully emerging. 

“Oh just look at you.” Aziraphale cooed, curling his hands around Crowley’s hemipenes and slowly jerking them off. “You’re getting so hard for me aren’t you Crowley?”

“Of courssse I bloody am!” He had never been so grateful that snakes couldn’t blush, the way Aziraphale was eyeing his Effort as if he was on a special’s menu was just as mortifying as it was arousing.

“Such language.” A manicured fingernail lightly scratched down the side of one hemipenis in warning, catching ever so slightly on each of the slick, slightly raised barbs as it went and sending shockwaves of pleasure arching up his long, twisting spine. “And if you can’t hold still I won’t be able to continue, you don’t want that do you Crowley?”

“Fffnsghhh.” He replied as Aziraphale’s tongue flicked out to taste the musky precome leaking out of him.

“I didn’t think so.” Aziraphale said, having long ago developed a comprehensive Crowley-to-proper language dictionary, and pulled away from lavishing the blunt heads of his hemipenes with his attention. “That’s enough for going on with.”

Crowley shuddered, the thick wood he was curled around creaking a little from the force of it. “Angel, you’re _killing_ me here.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you’ll be fine for a moment.” Aziraphale raised a teasing eyebrow and somehow maintained eye contact while looking down at the panting demon with far too many knowing eyes as he unbuttoned the fly of his trousers. “Won’t you Crowley?”

As the musky smell of sex washed over him, Crowley belatedly realised his face was at almost exactly the same height as Aziraphale’s cock. Was he, was he seriously about to--

“I’m going to fuck your throat now darling.”

 _Oh fuck_ , he was. He actually was.

“Are you going to be good for me while I do that?”

Words, they’d be useful right about now. “Hngk.”

“I’m going to take that as a yes then? I will be very displeased if you don’t behave Crowley, but I just know you can do it. For me.”

“Yesss.” He hissed, frozen with his eyes locked on the flushed, dripping head of Aziraphale’s cock as it was freed from the confines of his trousers. But he reigned in every instinct which screamed at him to strike, waiting in his cage of ropes and adoration for his angel’s permission. “Anything for you angel, _anything_.”

“ _His mouth is most sweet: yea, he is altogether lovely. This is my beloved, and this is my friend, O daughters of Jerusalem._ ” Aziraphale stroked his cock lazily while his other hand closed around one of the jagged sides of Crowley’s broken halo with a firm hand and Crowley _howled,_ the fierce burn of divinity vibrating furiously against the blackened piece of damnation he was wearing. 

While an angel wasn’t hurt quite as badly by a demon’s trueform as a demon was by an angel’s, it still wasn’t an altogether pleasant feeling. The fact that Aziraphale - the same being who complained about paintball stains on his jacket - didn’t even care because he was far too busy going to town on him? Now that was hot as fuck. And then to top it all off, he used the halo to yank Crowley’s head into position and slowly fed his cock into Crowley’s eager, waiting jaws with a low groan. With his fangs folded away (and in no danger of doing any damage anyway since there’s no way he’d believe himself capable of hurting his angel right now which meant he wouldn’t) there’s no resistance, just the drag of hot, velvet hardness in his mouth until he couldn’t taste or feel anything else.

A snake’s mouth wasn’t made for cocksucking nearly as much as a human’s mouth was, but if they were good at anything it was unhinging their jaws and _swallowing_ , both of which Crowley was exercising right now with the single-minded purpose of blowing his angel’s mind. His jaw was unhinged and opened up wide enough that Aziraphale had free access to this throat just like he wanted, and considering that snake’s mouths were wired to automatically swallow anything they could fit in there and he didn’t have a gag reflex or even need to breath, it should go without saying that right now Aziraphale was making a lot of very lovely, very sinful noises.

Aziraphale, being the one of the two of them who currently did have a mouth designed for cocksucking, had apparently decided to put it to good use doing just that and started to kiss and suck at the hemipenis on the left while his free hand jerked off the other. Crowley choked on Aziraphale’s cock as he felt the angel deepthroat him, spines and all, the dual sensation of his hemipenes both being seen to was almost enough to distract him from holding himself upright and following his instructions. 

There was so much going on, so much he needed to concentrate on and so many sensations he was feeling, and the tension was making heat burn low in his belly. Fuck, he could feel Aziraphale so _deep_. The head of his cock was rubbing across the jacobson’s organ in the roof of his mouth with every rough thrust, and Crowley was so close to drowning in the scent-taste of burning angelic precome that he felt dizzy from it. 

Aziraphale pulled off just long enough to lick a thick stripe up the side of the hemipenis he’d apparently been trying to suck Crowley’s soul out of. “You, _oh_ , you feel _so good_ Crowley.” 

All Crowley could do was whine, the vibrations making Aziraphale grunt and thrust into him even harder. “ _Yes_ darling, yes, just like that. You’re taking me _so well_ my beautiful serpent, I love you so much-”

The passionate declaration of love followed by Aziraphale doing something utterly obscene with his tongue was his breaking point, and with a high-pitched squeal he would forever deny making, Crowley’s left hemipenis immediately came all over Aziraphale’s face.

“Crowley!” He yelped, jumping back from the madly orgasming snake to avoid accidentally being bitten in any unfortunate places.

“Hnnnggh.” Crowley rasped, still twitching from the aftershocks even as he registered that he was still desperately turned on and about ready to rub himself off against Aziraphale’s leg is it got him any relief. “M’sorry angel, fuck, I’m sorry-”

Aziraphale cradles his face again, stroking down his neck to calm him. “Shh enough of that, you just surprised me is all. Do you have any idea how beautiful you look when you come Crowley? It’s glorious, I could never get tired of watching it.”

“You feel amazing angel.” His throat felt raw and well-used, and his second hemipenis was still so hard it almost hurt. “Pleassse, I need more. Need _you_.”

“Then I will say you are very lucky you have two of them at the moment.” He said primly, and Crowley swallowed. “I’m not nearly ready to be done with you just yet. You’re going to be a good boy and wait until I give you permission to come a second time, aren’t you?”

He swallowed again, and still all he could taste was Aziraphale. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes angel.” He whispered.

“Well then, I think it’s time to change things up a bit, don’t you?” Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and just like that the ropes which had been holding him up so beautifully disappeared and he was falling backwards and landing on the soft, tartan covered bed in a writhing mass of overstimulated, desperately aroused serpent.

“Angel!” He yelped, trying to get his misbehaving coils in order while Aziraphale carelessly discarded his remaining clothes in a pile on the floor and joined him on the bed.

“I’m here my love.” He purred, shoving Crowley’s rearing upper body back onto the bed with a firm hand on his neck as he crawled over him, pinning him down to the mattress with the weight of his body and his newly manifested wings arching up behind him in a dominance display as graceful as it was threatening . “And I didn’t say you could move, now did I?”

Crowley immediately went limp, still splayed out awkwardly belly-up and entirely at Aziraphale’s mercy, which was apparently the goal if his pleased look was anything to go by. His intention quickly became clear as he manhandled the thick coils around until - _oh_ \- until he could straddle Crowley’s tail just under his vent, those gorgeous plush thighs squeezing his sides as he grasped both of their hard cocks in one hand and started to jerk them both of. 

“Ah!” Crowley moaned, the sensation of their cocks rubbing together nearly tipping him over the edge immediately before he could get himself under control. Aziraphale’s wings curled down to mantle protectively over them both as if Crowley was his prey which he had no intention of sharing, and the soft brush of angel feathers against his scales and the hot, reassuring weight of him above him was just incredible.

He was still being held down by his neck and his tail, but the rest of his body was writhing like crazy with absolutely no input from his brain, too overwhelmed by sensation to reign in his thrashing. The part of his tail not presently occupied was wrapped around one of Aziraphale’s legs and some of his thick midsection had gotten twisted around the angel’s torso and shoulders as if he was the only thing which was stopping him from flying apart at the seams. Not many could withstand the weight of a snake whose body was at least as thick as an adult’s leg, but for all that he was soft and liked it that way, underneath it all Aziraphale was so bloody solid, the kind of strength which could hold up the world.

“Oh fuck!” Aziraphale’s wrist had twisted on the upstroke, rubbing backwards against the blunt spines, and he nearly came again. “I’m ssso close angel, _please._ ”

Like the angel in a horny Renaissance painting Aziraphale’s head was thrown back and his thighs were shaking, both sure signs that he was getting close too. Crowley held on even tighter, rubbing his scales back and forth across Aziraphale’s skin just the way he liked it the perverted little hedonist, and begging with his body as much as his words for permission to finally come.

 _“Crowley!”_ His hand was working furiously over them both as he reached his peak and came all over Crowley’s belly scales with a shout. _“Come unto me.”_

The demon jerked, every single muscle in his body tensing as he let go and felt the world dissolve into starfire all over again. “Ah fuck, Aziraphale!” 

His second climax was even stronger, not ripped out of him by an angel with an oral fixation but coaxed with all the relentless inevitability of heat death. It was a little different in a snake-shaped body than in a human-shaped one, especially the way the spasming and rhythmic coiling and uncoiling of a snake his size intense enough to potentially do damage to most other beings. Not Aziraphale though, who loved him when he was post-orgasmic with cuddly limbs just as much as when he was post-orgasmic and curled around him so tightly a human’s bones would have alreadt snapped, and it just makes Crowley love him all the more.

“Oh blessed Heaven.” Crowley swore as they both lay there in the aftermath to recover. “Angel, that was incredible.”

“Hmm, yes it was rather wasn’t it?” Aziraphale agreed lazily, all the tension and ferocity melted away in the wake of his own orgasm so he looked about as threatening as a Devonshire tea. But when Crowley managed to muster up the energy to move and coiled around him more comfortably, he could still feel the strength and fire lurking under his skin, and it warmed him all the way through. “You did so well my love, thank you for entrusting yourself to me so that I could make you feel good. You’ve made me so very happy.”

“Oh stop it.” He grumbled, hiding his face in Aziraphale’s neck and once again grateful that snakes couldn’t blush. The bastard knew him too well though, and just giggled as he stroked his back. 

He peeked up at Aziraphale’s flushed, beaming face, the swollen pink lips which still had some of his own slick and come smeared all over them, and was overcome by the sudden, burning desire to kiss him senseless. Changing back only took a few seconds, and then instead of a twenty-odd foot tangled mess of serpent Aziraphale was cuddling with six feet of lanky human-shaped redhead who immediately captured his lips with his own.

When they finally pulled away from each other some time later, Aziraphale’s lips were even pinked and Crowley’s weren’t much better. “Time to change back then dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, running his fingers contentedly through the tousled red curls. “I do hope it wasn’t on my account, though I do confess it’s nice to see you like this again..”

Crowley hummed in agreement, stretching out luxuriously and miracling away all the come drying on them both before it got itchy. “Nah. It’s nice for a change, especially when you’re feeling adventurous, but I can’t kiss you properly like that now can I?”

Aziraphale positively melted, and Crowley could have composed bloody sonnets to the perfect crease of laugh lines at the corner of his eyes when he smiled that perfect angelic smile. “What a sweet, romantic creature you are, whatever would I do without you?”

He scowled, fighting the urge to smile himself. “Probably wouldn’t be 69ing with any giant demon snakes for one.”

The laughter that earned was both scandalised and delighted, and Crowley grinned at it even as he fought off a yawn.

Wrapping them both up in his big white wings and pulling up the blankets, Aziraphale scratched at the nape of his neck just how he liked it. “I know you’re tired Crowley. Why don’t you have a nap, and then later on we can go out and have dinner.”

“Hmmff, tempting.” He admitted. “But what if I sleep through dinner?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Then we’ll have breakfast of course.”

Crowley snickered. “And if I sleep through that too?”

“Then I’ll wait for you.” Aziraphale said matter-of-factly, wiggling himself back into the blankets and apparently getting settled in comfortably for the long haul. “However long you sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up Crowley. I promise.”

He was far too raw from the fantastic sex to be able to handle that, and so Crowley wrapped his arms and legs even tighter around the love of his life as if he might be stolen away when he wasn’t looking. 

“M’gonna hold you to that.” He said - voice definitely _not_ quivering with unspoken emotion, thank you very much - and once again buried his face in the warm curve of Aziraphale’s neck. He might have miracled away all the jizz but they both still smelt like sweat and sex and ozone and each other, and curled up under the same wings which had sheltered him at the beginning of the world Crowley wondered if perhaps this what Paradise was supposed to have been like all along.

“And while you do I’m going to hold you and not let go.” Aziraphale whispered into his hair, pressing a gentle kiss against the crown of his head right where his broken halo should be. “Sleep my love. The world shall still be here when you awaken, and so will I.”


End file.
